Scarlet: Legends of Creation (expanded)
by Some guy2283
Summary: taking the original story and expanding it further than I originally did.
1. Chapter 1

**As I read through the chapters of Scarlet. I found spots where I wish I went a little further on. Explained a bit more. That's what this story is for, a chance for me to go and expand the areas which need more description and flavor. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own the OCs.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**(Rosemary Village)**

The views were different, but the overall scent never changed. The sickening smell of blood and fire hung over the area. Turning an otherwise perfect landscape into a nightmarish memory.

The ruins of what used to be Rosemary Village were nothing too spectacular. Back in the day, the view that its residents got whenever they decided to look at the horizon was one of beauty and promise. As it was now, Eren didn't find it spectacular, it was of a time long past. He never cared much for the view. Why would he? The scenery is something planted on this earth for the foolish enjoyment of foolish human beings. He wasn't stupid, he wouldn't be sucked in. He refused to be.

However… Views like this weren't all bad, he supposed. Some views could never be taken out of his head. To him, a view didn't represent just a pretty sky or a nice landscape. They were nothing but a memory. Memories seared into the back of his skull until they burned and festered, working their way through his entire being until they eventually surfaced.

He took a heavy breath. His Crystron, his only companion that was with him through everything he experienced until this point, crawled up to his shoulder. Hesitantly snuggling its spiky head under his chin. Silently saying to him that everything was alright. That everything would end up as it should be.

He cracked a blue eye open, taking a tentative glance at her. Once he was quite sure no one was looking, he patted her on the head before gently putting her back within the confines of his robes. She was too valuable, too important to him to be rough with.

The wind carried with it a familiar scent. Freshly clipped grass, mountain air, the faint aroma of salt, and daffodils. These scents were ones he missed, as a child, those were all he had.

Ah, now there was another view. A happier one, one which unknowingly made him smile.

Two young children, siblings, twins. The two of them were running across flower-covered hills, the murderous summer sun beating down on them from above. However, they hardly paid attention to it. They were having too much fun. Their minds were hazy with euphoria, and perhaps a little bit of overheating.

As they stood at the top of the hill, its highest point making them feel like giants, the world felt like it was bowing to their every whim. Almost as if they were royalty. Such innocent delusions of children, you could almost forgive them for thinking like that.

They could see the ocean in the distance, quietly chattering about all the grand plans they had. How they would travel across the seas and discover new worlds just for them, adventure being every step of their journey. One they wanted to share, just the two of them.

The boy looked at his sister, her arms outstretched as wide as they could go, welcoming a sudden breeze. Her laugh was carried away with it, echoing in the distant mountains.

They both fell back into the grass, their chests heaving with an exhausting day of fun. They could lie there forever, just the two of them. Watching as the leaves would fall in autumn, the snow would fall in winter, and the greenery would return in spring, along with the scents and sights of the summer landscape.

The girl would try and drag him up from his place in the grass, begging him to climb the tallest tree with her. He would refuse, but she would go without him, her shadow being cast onto the hills below. This was the perfect view.

The boy closed his eyes for just a moment listening to the sounds around him, but then it was gone.

Eren opened his eyes, a cold look in them. It didn't matter anymore. He did not need such views. Such views were only meant to distract him from his end goal. _She _needed to pay; he would make sure of it.

**(R-system)**

The scenery was different this time, instead of a warm and comforting sun, there was but cold darkness. Instead of children playing, children were working. Working on a project of great importance to their masters.

Masters, just thinking of those masked men, brutally beating anyone who so dared slack off or take a quick break to catch their breath caused him to growl in anger. To him they were nothing. Those who ruined his life and his happiness, they were below the very dirt they stood upon. And he was not alone in those thoughts. Many other slaves quietly shared them as well, silently waiting for the day when they would finally earn their long-desired freedom.

What used to be the beautiful scenery of him and sister- is now gone. Instead, there stood the hideous scenery of an angry sea. It wasn't the calm, majestic thing the two children had hoped to sail across one day, it was a terrible and foreboding sight.

It surrounded a tower that was even more so of the two. The cold… The chains…

The pain felt every single day. But… Through all of that, his most important view was still there. She was still there, at least for the moment. She was still by his side; she wouldn't leave him.

But then… He blinked again. She was gone, they took her. She didn't come back. She left him, abandoned him. His scenery was now monotone, and desolate, and hideous, and-.

Waking his eyes once again, Eren gazed upon the world that he'd grown accustomed to. The world that didn't care about what he went through. His Crystron took notice of his discomfort and made a noise asking to be held. Again, making sure no one was around, he held it. Held it in such a way, that one could easily mistake it for a parent hugging their child.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but if you can. I need you to listen to what I have to say." Eren said to his little companion. "One of these days, these memories are going to be too much and I'll eventually break. I need you to be there for me when that happens. I'll need you to be there for me when the rest of them won't."

The little crystron merely snuggled up under his neck in response. A silent gesture, but one that he easily understood. Once again, he held his little companion, until once again he returned the crystron to his coat pocket for protection.

Hearing the sound of his guild off in the distance combined with the scents of the landscape around him brought forth another view, another memory he wished wouldn't reveal itself.

The screams and tears of children can be heard. Numerous slaves being held in their cells, waiting for either their next round of nourishment or the order to return to work. In one particular cell, lay a group of five children, each having been enslaved here for a while. When the guards opened the cell door, they each thought of the torture that would inevitably come. But instead of the torture like they all thought, the guards merely smirked before throwing in another child. To them, this blue-eyed, scarlet-haired child was undeserving of what happened to them. They could easily see the innocence that this child desperately tried to hide from everyone around him. Only once the guards were out of sight did they make any move to welcome their new cellmate.

At first, the introductions were brief, their new companion wanting to be alone for a majority of the time. Writing on whatever he could get ahold of. Such a scenario would continue until eventually they got through to their new companion and got him to open up to the rest of them. It was then when they found out the truth about him. How he had come from a raid on his village, much like everyone else in his cell. About how he had a twin sister who he longed to see once again. It was then when his cell-mates knew his name, Eren. However, it was just Eren, he had no surname whatsoever, he was just Eren. But to them this was just fine, not everyone needed to have a surname and their new friend was a shining example of that belief.

As time continued on the six of them grew closer, forging bonds of friendship unbreakable to all but the harshest of factors. For they knew that they could trust each other with their lives. At least that's what it seemed to the outside observer. To Eren on the other hand, he could see that they didn't trust him as much as they trusted each other. This hurt him a little, as he saw them as his best friends that he could rely on for anything. But he had come to accept this, they had spent more time together and were more comfortable with each other. Of course, their friendships would be stronger.

The view shifts once again, still at the tower that had become their home. A group of slaves in a different cell had planned a revolution, the overthrow of their masters. He saw her at the forefront of it. She led her companions to their much-desired victory. For a moment it seemed as though that it would succeed, that everyone would finally be able to escape. But that's not how it turned out in the end. As the revolution was at its peak Jellal Fernandes, the one who initiated this whole uprising had suddenly called it off. Claiming to everyone that they should remain in the tower. If they followed him, they could attain true freedom. Most of the captured slaves had already escaped by this point. Leaving the tower to try and find whatever family they had left.

Sometime after, they were finally freed from that tower, that hell. Only to be put in the service of another. A man who came to the tower looking for those with the highest magic potential. Of the ones that remained, six were chosen to leave with him. Six children who had occupied the same cell during their time there.

**(Oración Seis headquarters)**

"Hey Scarlet, you paying attention?" The one known as Hoteye brought Eren out of his musings. "Brain needs you for something, wouldn't say what for though." They were his new comrades. The ones with whom he survived his enslavement. The ones who were there for him, when _she_ betrayed and left him to rot. When she never came back for him when they promised that they would always remain together. They never left him, and so he would never leave them.

"Right, sorry… I was caught up with something. Has Midnight returned from his assignment yet?"

"Not as of yet. Should be soon though. When he gets back, Angel was going to look for _that_ again. If you finish in time, she wants you to go with her. she's been wanting to spend some time with you recently."

"That she has, although I can't imagine why though. Angel doesn't seem like the type to hang around others."

Each of his friends within the Oración Seis went by a specific codename. Any one of them alone spelled trouble but have two or three of them together meant the end of anyone foolish enough to stand in their way. Eric's codename was Cobra, Sorano's was Angel, Richard was Hoteye, Sawyer's was Racer, and Macbeth's was Midnight. Eren's codename was the least known among the six, however, those who know it do not speak of it in fear of the power that he holds. His codename was Scarlet. Named for both the color of his hair and the color of his magic. A deep scarlet red, both beautiful and terrifying at the same time to those few who have witnessed it.

"Well whatever, are you going to talk to him or not? I'll race you there if you want." Hoteye asked, quite perturbed at how careless his companion and friend were acting at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. No need to make a fuss about it. Oh, if I do finish it in time, tell her that I'd gladly go with her. Besides if we were to race, you wouldn't stand a chance." Taking a few crystals from one of his pockets, he proceeded to eat them one by one as he made his way over to Brain's location and the assignment that he had. They were nothing more than a snack to him, not strong enough to give him a boost he desired.

Making his way across the multitude of hallways and corridors, he eventually found the room he was looking for. Despite the lack of any decoration, the Oración Seis often used this room for their pre-assignment briefings. Generally, through the use of lacrima or a thought projection, as Brain would more than likely not be present to conduct them in person. As he walked into the room, a thought projection of their guild master appeared from one of the darkened corners.

"Word is that you have an assignment for me Brain. Mind telling me what it's about?" While his face showed that he could care less about his guild master, in truth, he had a deep respect for the man. He came and rescued them from their captivity when no one else would. He gave them a home and taught them magic when the world rejected them. The Oración Seis owed their lives to him, and he knew it.

Yet under that respect, Scarlet had immeasurable hatred for that man.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do Scarlet. What I want you to do is simple, all that you have to do is…"

* * *

**That's it for now, I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, there were a couple of things which I added. Each scene is now a bit more fleshed out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**(Fairy Tail)**

Looking back on past events, from her arrival at Fairy Tail until her most recent debacle on Galuna Island, Erza Scarlet's life has never been easy. From her capture at her home village and life in slavery in that tower to her time in the guild. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Except for one thing, one person was missing from her life. One person who she sought desperately to reconnect with. The one person who meant and still means the world to her.

For years, ever since she arrived at the guild, she would seek any news relating to that particular individual. Constantly searching for him in all parts of Fiore, on the highest mountains to the lowest of valleys, hills of freshly clipped grass, and oceans full of promise and adventure. Many in the guild noticed how much this search consumed her, how it took over her very being. But she would pay it no mind, for she was determined to find him again, and make right the promise they made to each other all those years ago. She had to; it wouldn't sit right with her otherwise.

'I hope you're doing alright, wherever you are. Just know that I am always thinking of you and how I wish you were able to come with me. I think of all of the adventures we could have had, just you and me. All of the jobs we could have done together.' Thinking to herself, she let the water wash her mind into all of the different scenarios on how her life could have played out differently. All of the different outcomes that could have occurred had one event in her life played out differently. If only _he_ was allowed to come with her.

But such musing was a waste for right now, Erza had other, more important things to deal with at the moment. Phantom Lord was attacking her guild, and unlike what happened to her hometown of Rosemary, she wouldn't let her new home fall without a fight. She would fight not only for her sake and that of the guild but for _him_ as well. She would fight to honor his memory. The memory of his perseverance was what allowed her to strive to be the best she could be while a member of Fairy Tail.

"I guess people like us were never meant to have a life of true happiness, weren't we?" It wasn't like she was expecting an answer, but she did wonder what his voice just sounded like, now that it had been many years. Had it deepened? Gotten less quiet? She wondered about his appearance, has he grown well? Was he taken care of in that place?

Damn it… Even in dire times like this, he invaded her thoughts. Was she that sentimental?

She shook her head. She needed to focus. The guild was what was important right now. She had to make sure they were alright.

Sensing a commotion outside of the guildhall, she quickly finished and hurriedly put on a towel. The quakes were not stopping, they were periodic and consistent. A quake, shortly followed by another one. Just as powerful as the last. At first thought, Erza thought this nothing more than a minor earthquake. But as soon as the second one came; she knew that something was different. Something was off about this scenario, of that there was no doubt. Such quakes would keep happening until they suddenly stopped. By that point, she was already outside.

Looking back on recent events, from the initial attack on Fairy Tail to the kidnapping and subsequent rescue of their guildmate Lucy, Erza could only think that Phantom Lord had come to once again capture her.

This time, however, they would attempt it no holds barred. Not leaving anything to chance. The weapon they had with them this time was long, metallic, foreboding, and showed something akin to a menacing black hole, ready to swallow the guild. All of its contents. All of its members. A simple way to describe it was ' the harbinger of absolute destruction'.

There, extruding from the Phantom Lord guildhall, was a cannon. To the average citizen, the mere sight of the cannon was enough for them to try and get as far away from Magnolia as they could. But then again, Erza wasn't an average citizen. She was an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. Perfectly ready, willing, and able to fight back against such threats. Willing to defend her guild to any extent, even if it cost her everything.

Taking a glance towards her comrades, some were looking on in fear, some in anger, others preparing for a battle, it didn't matter. They were all family, meant to be protected. Erza would do everything in her power to see to it that they were. For Fairy Tail mages protect each other, treat each other like family. She would not lie idle while her family members fought with everything they had. No… she would join them, lead them to victory. For she was Titania queen of the fairies, and a queen must protect her people. No matter how she must suffer to do so.

An ominous sphere of darkness grew at the barrel of the cannon. Sensing the cannon about to fire, Erza broke loose from her comrades and requipped, donning an armor designed for nothing but an absolute defense. Erza would give her all to her defense, becoming the ultimate shield capable parrying any attack sent her way. The Jupiter cannon was a powerful tool. So, if she were to fail in this, not only would the guild be destroyed but everyone would lose their trust in her ability to protect them. Which was something she could not allow.

_'Fairy Tail, everyone, brother, lend me your strength.'_ She thought, bracing herself for the inevitable. _'Give me the necessary strength to stand strong against Phantom.'_

Then… the cannon fired. A beam of dark purple magic was sent blasting towards the Fairy Tail guildhall. Almost instantly, Erza had her defense up. As if she were an enchanted shield, she used the power of her Adamantine Armor to block the full power of the blast that was sent their way.

Overwhelming power, along with malicious intent… that was all Erza could feel from this dark energy. Even as Natsu called out to her in desperation and concern, she did not back down. She found new determination his cries, a strength that she never once knew she had. She would use this power, use it to protect her guildmates and family. With this newfound strength, she held firm. Holding the beam of pure devastation away from everyone and everything she held dear. Until eventually, both the beam stopped and the armor broke. Sending her exhausted form rolling towards the mages she defended.

Natsu ran over to her, a worried expression prominent on his face. "Erza, are you okay? Talk to me!" He knelt by her side, gently shaking her shoulder. "Come on, get up…"

Her breaths were heavy and labored. That defense had taken almost all of her strength, but she held her ground. She saved them. Because of that, she could smile. Knowing that she had done her part to protect her comrades. It filled her with immeasurable strength, even if it wasn't physical at the moment.

_'If you could hear me right now… Would you be proud of what I have done? I saved everyone.'_ Erza's thoughts were cut short by Jose's voice blaring through their guild's speakers. A voice that mocked them, playing on their supposed hopelessness. Imploring them to surrender one of their own.

"I am impressed that you managed to survive Jupiter" the voice mentioned, the tone nothing more than a flattened amusement. "But Makarov is almost dead, now Erza can barely stand. You have no chance of victory. Say goodbye Fairy Tail." Those last two words were spoken with such disgust, the waters themselves would have pulled away in fear.

Despite the circumstances, they were Fairy Tail. They were a guild that would never give up one of their own. To give up one's family was unheard of to them. They would fight for each other, until they were all defeated, or they claimed victory. Knowing their family, most likely the latter.

**(Phantom Lord Headquarters)**

The battle against Element 4 was long and hard. There were victories and losses, and hardships, but most would say that Fairy Tail was in the final stretches of winning. Natsu was able to defeat Totomaru, their fire mage, at the core of the Jupiter cannon. Stopping it just in the nick of time. Giving Fairy Tail a chance to recuperate and a large and desperately needed morale boost. Gray managed to overcome Juvia. And by some miracle, Elfman managed to claim victory against sol.

That is... Until they came face-to-face with the strongest member of Element 4: Aria, the Wind Mage.

One might think of him as weak, considering tears were almost always streaming down his face, but despite the salty streams that adorned his cheeks, his magic was far more powerful than most. It made him a difficult opponent. Especially for Fairy Tail's own Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

Happy looked on with tears in his large, round eyes. He had never seen Natsu lose so badly in a fight before. Sure, Natsu was strong, but so was Aria's Airspace Magic.

Natsu was caught, his power being drained, his screams of pain deafening. The same magic that drained Makarov of his strength was being used against him. Each passing second felt longer than the last. Each moment was filled with pain

Happy called out to him, but it was of no use. What could he do? Nothing. He was unavoidably useless in this situation. His best friend and he couldn't do a thing.

But not all hope was lost!

Erza rushed into the fray, kicking the Element 4 four Mage square in the jaw, her crimson locks billowing around her like a fiery aura. Breaking the lock Aria held on her friend.

Aria quickly disappeared, avoiding any further attack.

Happy jumped with joy. "Erza!"

Natsu stood up shakily, wiping some residual blood off of his chin. "Hey! Are you sure you should be moving around with those wounds?" he said, referring to her earlier heroics with the Jupiter Cannon.

Erza turned around, a sharp, menacing look in her eyes. Her expression meant nothing, other than 'how dare you to doubt me.'

Happy jumped into Natsu's arm, shivers running down his spine, sending his fur in funny directions. "Erza's pissed!"

Erza cast her gaze to Aria who reappeared in a ripple of opalescence. "That guy did that to Master..." she said, thinking about the injuries he had sustained. Her head flashed with painful memories of torture and blood. Screams, and tears... She shook her head clear of the thoughts. That was a view that she didn't need. Her brother had always pounded the true meaning of 'a view' into her brain for years.

"Erza Scarlet, huh?" Aria hummed. He smirked, his cleft chin becoming even more defined. "How very sad. For the necks of the Salamander and Titania both to be handed to me."

Erza sharpened her gaze. How dare he? "You're the bastard who dared to strike down our master, huh?" As she was right now, it was hard enough just to keep her magic aura from flaring out of control. Parts of it were leaking out, making her imposing demeanor that much more intense.

Natsu called out her name in a warning tone, but Aria just chuckled darkly. "If I'm going to be fighting against the mighty Erza..." He tore off the bandages covering his eyes. "Even I shall have to take this fight seriously!" His eyes were beady when first opened, magenta in shade, though when they grew, getting accustomed to the light, they were shown to have a strange design in them. Almost an X.

Keeping his eyes closed... It was told to be the only way to control his immense power. Once his eyes were open, it was said, there was no chance of ever winning the battle against him.

However, she was Erza Scarlet. She was an S-Class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail, and she had already been through so much. Such things didn't frighten her. Her experience through hell had hardened her. This isn't something that would frighten her.

"Come at me, Titania!" Aria egged her on. Wind gathered around him in visible flurries. "Activate, Airspace of Death, Zero!" Erza looked on with an unimpressed quirk of her eyebrows. "This airspace consumes all life!" The wind rushed outwards with intense force.

Natsu planted the balls of his feet into the ground, covering his eyes from any flying debris.

Happy held tightly onto his friend's scarf, flipping wildly behind him like a flag of sorts. "This is bad!" he cried.

Erza extended her hand, a pair of short swords appearing from her Requip, internally (as well as externally) scoffing at the man. "Magic that consumes life?" Bitterness laced her tone. You didn't need magic to consume life. You just needed darkness. "Why?" A sword appeared in her hand. She held it out with a strong grip, her gaze threatening. "Why do you find it so easy to steal people's lives away?" ...More views. Blue eyes, red hair, a bright smile, slowly faded... "You bastards!" she yelled.

Aria ignored her. "Now, let's have some fun." More of the airspace was sent towards the Scarlet Sportswoman.

Natsu called out to his comrade. "Erza!"

"Can you survive this airspace, I wonder?" Aria mused. He extended his arms, sending orbs of contained power flying towards her at high speeds.

Erza ran at him, leaning forward slightly, a roar building in her throat. This meant nothing to her. She swung her blade, too much pent-up emotion to care about her safety.

Aria's eyes widened. "Impossible! She's slicing through the airspace." She came closer, the light of her Requip magic surrounded her form. "Wait!" he tried to yell. Though it was unheard or just ignored.

Erza jumped into the air, adorning her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She called out her attack, and after that... The battle was over.

"She defeated him in one strike!" Happy screeched as Aria fell onto his side.

Natsu added: "Erza's dangerous!"

Erza was almost filled with a sense of pride, but also... Regret. She saved this family, which was a victory, but not her previous one, which was a loss... Could she have learned from her mistakes, possibly?

"The Master could never have been defeated by the likes of you," she spat out, directing it towards Aria. She turned around with a furious glare. "Your tales of glory will be wiped out right now. As your legacy will turn into nothing more than a tale of a coward who fell by my hand."

Aria was wide-eyed with fear. "H-how sad..." he stuttered out; his front tooth having been chucked somewhere across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't add much this time around, as kind of liked this chapter as it was.**

* * *

**(Oración Seis headquarters)**

"So… Let me just confirm what you want me to do. You want me to do is sneak into a council library and steal information from them?" Eren questioned. A slightly haughty scoff passed his lips. "That shouldn't be too hard. Unless… You have something unexpected you want to add." The look in his eyes was one of concerned interest. Council Libraries, in general, were hard to sneak into. However, if someone was lucky enough to get inside, they then ran into the problem of finding what they were looking for without being caught in the process. Not to mention the numerous amounts of security guards constantly on patrol.

"Yes, you are searching for whatever information you can get ahold of about Nirvana. I doubt it should be too difficult for a dragon of your capabilities." Nirvana, the key to switching light and darkness, that was their endgame. The key to attaining the world they all desired, at least, that's what Brain keeps telling them. "Also, if you find any council official, do not hesitate to put them down. We can't risk any single one of them knowing of our plans just yet."

"That doesn't sound too hard. When do you need the information by?" Thoughts once again drifted away from his current situation. He would like to blame it on a lack of focus, but even he could tell that the root of the problem was far deeper than that.

There in front of him was a scarlet-haired girl with deep, but beautiful brown eyes, smiling at him with a look of innocence and levity that only youth could provide. Eren hated it, he hated that smile. Had the situation been different, such an image would have provided a sense of comfort. But now… Now there was an anger in him directed towards the girl. A wave of anger that boiled his blood. A type of anger which couldn't be controlled. The girl with scarlet hair that he always recalled… She was a stranger now, there would be no alternative.

Eren shook his head, trying to turn his attention back to the old man, constantly babbling on about this seemingly easy mission. He sighed. Despite all he went through, even after he left that forsaken place, she still plagued him. Was he always this sentimental, that he couldn't easily let go of the very past he sought to abandon?

Thoughts of her would never leave him, even as he wanted to leave all memories of her in the past, where she belonged. However, there was always a part of him that didn't want to let her go, a part that still cried out for her. A hidden corner of his mind that wanted to be with her once again, sailing the oceans of promise and adventure with her as they said they would during their bright childhood. It was a devilishly persistent part of him that he couldn't crush, no matter how hard he tried to do so. It was a part of him that refused to be put down no matter how hard he tried to force it away.

A view once again came to his mind. It was just before the revolution, the overthrow of the ones who forced them into that life. The same scarlet-haired girl as was in the earlier image had just used a type of magic to incapacitate all of their guards. Numerous children and older slaves had taken up arms against their captors. The girl leading them onwards, encouraging every one of them to rise against their oppressors. A look of victory and determination was held in her eye, but it was glazed over with a type of nagging fear. The view was cut short as Brain's words once again brought him back to reality.

"I need the information as soon as possible. Once you have retrieved what you're looking for Scarlet, return at once for another assignment. It will be one I think you'll be quite pleased with."

Eren was already dreading the next mission that the old man had for him once he finished this one. After all, he had already asked Racer to tell Angel that he would go with her and Cobra in their search for Nirvana once he finished this task.

However, Brain would have none of it, and to the Oración Seis, Brain's word was law. Those who would dare to speak up against his order would be punished... severely.

_'Please hurry and find me. I don't know how much more of this I can take.'_ That part was acting up again. The part of him that was still childish and full of innocence. Once again Eren crushed it down to where it belonged. His loyalty to Brain wouldn't be questioned. Not now, not ever. They were too close to their goal to even consider a thing such as treason.

Without a word in response, Eren left the room. He checked his corners, making sure that no one would notice what he was about to do. He stealthily took his Crystron out of his coat's pocket, gently petting it as he hastily walked to his room to prepare for his latest mission.

The Crystron easily noticed the discomfort that he tried desperately to hide from everyone around him. To the small, shiny creature, it seemed as though Eren was starting to become disillusioned with the goals of the Oración Seis. She may have been just a spiky ball of bones and flesh, but she understood Eren eerily well. It easily saw through the mask that he constantly wore, seeing into her caretaker's soul, and noticing a light that was quite different from the rest. A scarlet light almost sniffed out by the darkness surrounding it. Fighting desperately to stay shining even as other lights around it are being snuffed out.

"Sooner or later someone's going to catch on to what we're doing. And when they do, we will fight against a force we cannot hope to extinguish," Eren mumbled, his petting became slightly rougher, and steps a little heavier.

Crystals began surrounding him, each one seemingly implanting itself with Eren's mind, absorbing whatever memories they can before they are forcefully expunged.

"When Armageddon finally arrives, these crystals should be enough to ensure my survival. For without these, I would surely be given death for what I have done," the young man thought. Eren knew what he was doing was pointless. The stuck-ups in the council wouldn't think twice before condemning someone like him to either life in prison, or death. Hard to tell for certain which one was worse. They wouldn't even consider to bother themselves with motive and probable cause. When it comes to people like him, official channels were the last thing on people's minds.

"Oh, why am I thinking like this? Those idiots in the council don't even care about people like me!" He couldn't believe he was having these thoughts, he who swore himself to learn and fight under Brain. He who swore himself, mind, body and soul to the purpose of the Oración Seis… Was having second thoughts about his entire goal?

With this strike against the council, he could not only put his guild back in the public eye but also make the council fear his name. Scarlet, the dragon of destruction who brought guilds to the brink of defeat. Whose very name caused children to listen to their parents. He would make the council bow before him. Force the light guilds to their knees, begging for mercy. Yes, this was why he was doing this. He wanted this.

...Didn't he?

Surely, he must have. This was his purpose for living as he was.

He let out a pulse of magical energy, his eyes turning from blue to a deep red as waves of searing power emanated from his being. The sheer force of it was capable of forcing anyone who witnessed it into submission.

_'To all those who dare to walk a separate path, prepare yourself. For the day of reckoning draws near.'_ His magic stopped flaring, though only for a moment, soon followed by laughter. A type of laughter that made all who heard it feel a tinge of fear, a frightful shiver running down their spines.

The Crystron wiggled out of Eren's grip, climbing up the nestle in between the junction of his neck and collarbone. That usually made his muscles relax.

However, this time, Eren's muscles just tensed further. The Crystron tried once again to look into its caretaker's soul, trying to pierce the mask the was presented. It climbed onto the top of his head, crimson locks slipping themselves between its slender fingers. It bent itself forward, its front paws resting on Eren's forehead.

It looked at him with curious, wide, almost pleading obsidian eyes. It searched for that slow-burning flame that it had always seen in Eren's eyes, but this time, there was only darkness. That one persisting scarlet light of innocence and forgiveness had been snuffed out. Thrown to the deepest abyss, never to return.

* * *

**(Magic Council Library)**

The libraries of the Magic Council were vast, enormous amounts of knowledge being contained within their walls. It contained information about everything from the various projects the council had in mind, to the knowledge of all of the guilds, both dark and light.

Pillars of ornate marble with intricate designs decorated the various aisles of the room. The room showed no signs of life, having been closed for the night. Thus, it was the perfect opportunity for Eren to sneak in and grab what information he could.

"You would think that the Council would keep their important properties more secure than this," he whispered, half to himself, half to his Crystron which was timidly peeking out of his pocket.

The few nightguards that were around the book-filled halls had fallen asleep, blissfully unaware of the intruder. Eren took this opportunity to quickly sneak his way around the guards, making his way into the library itself. Into the hallways full of various books and knowledge the council kept here.

Unlike most libraries he had snuck into in the past, this one was very well organized. Each book was well placed and easily accessible, organized according to the information that its many books held.

"Okay, now… If I were one of those idiots on the Magic Council, where would I keep information on Nirvana?" Utilizing his slowly growing skills in Sight Magic, he gazed through the building, swiftly looking through seemingly pertinent documents and scrolls.

He let out an irritated sigh. "I didn't remember stealing taking a billion years…" he grumbled. He had to look through each section, finally reaching the section where his target had to be. This section would take the longest, having to go through each book. Page by page until he found any information on nirvana.

His Cryston took a look at Eren's face. she was creased in between his eyebrows with his 'wrinkle of irritation', as the Cryston always thought of it. His eyes… They weren't that shiny azure anymore. They were more like an angry sea, trying to punish the land for being in its way.

It made a chirping noise in Eren's ear, but the Mage simply batted it away, trying to stay focused on his task. This was too important; any deviation now could mean failure. Something that Brain, nor himself, wouldn't allow.

The Cryston slowly climbed down her caretaker's leg. Quietly making its way to the floor, it softly padded across the hallway until it was sure it was far enough away to break into a run.

It sniffed warily at the tile, trying to pick up a whiff of the slumbering guards. Eventually, it didn't need a scent, obnoxious snoring serving as enough of an indicator.

It ran up to one of the guards, shimmying up his leg. It nuzzled against the guard's cheek, but he didn't move. It tried again, this time with a little bit more force and noise added along.

Still no movement.

It kept at that for a solid thirty seconds before it decided: no more. It released long, sharp claws from its usually soft pads, quickly scratching it along the guard's neck.

Said guard shot up from his chair with a yell, holding a hand over the area where he was scratched, and sending the Cryston flying. "What the hell!" he wailed. He removed his hand, glancing at the blood that was left on it.

The other guard next to him stood up with a start, trying desperately to force the sleep from his eyes, but failing miserably. "What? Who th- What happened?"

"I think something bit me," the first guard replied.

The Cryston rolled her dark eyes. It made a high-pitched squealing noise, gaining the guards' attention.

"What the heck is that?" the half-asleep guard asked.

The Cryston mockingly held up its bloodied paw.

The injured guard took in a sharp, angry breath. "The thing that attacked me!" He lunged at it, but it quickly scampered a few feet away. He tried again.

The same thing happened.

The same pattern went on for a few minutes, happening over and over again until eventually, the Crystron stopped.

The guards felt momentarily victorious before the creature gestured its head upward. When they followed its gaze, they came face to face with a scarlet-haired intruder.

Staring wide-eyed at the two guards, Eren's face paled a little, as his irises retreated, before turning into a smirk that made the two guards afraid for what was to come.

"Well… it seems like the night just got way more interesting. I hope the two of you came prepared."


	4. Chapter 4

**In terms of the chapter itself, there wasn't much that needed to be edited or fixed in some manner. I liked the chapter as it was, but as usual, some things could have been expanded. **

**Once I get to the Oración Seis arc itself, I'm thinking of just rewriting that entire arc from the ground up. I'll explain why later on, just know that I want to make that arc worthy of being the climax for Scarlet: Legends of Creation.**

* * *

**(Phantom Lord Headquarters)**

The crimson-haired mage's voice resounded in the room, no one daring to speak out after the display of power they had just witnessed. "Despite your power, and the S-class rank you hold, you will always be known as nothing more than a coward who fell by my hand."

That fight had taken much out of the great Titania. Numerous scars and surface wounds covered her body, all signs of her recent bout with Phantom Lord. Though still, she remained standing, for now at least. Only when the building started crumbling around her did she begin to show any sign of weakness. Having used the last of her available energy in her attack against Aria, she collapsed. Almost immediately, Natsu was by her side, supporting her as she slowly began to recover her strength. Soon after, a voice came on the loudspeakers inside the guildhall. It was Phantom's master, Jose Porla, claiming that he had one of their guildmates. It was only proven true by the cries of pain that soon followed.

Almost pleadingly, Erza begged Natsu to go and find Lucy. She begged him to use what little strength he had left to rescue his comrade and leave her there. Natsu tried to come up with a different solution, but she pressed him forward. He had to go, at least until he was sure that Lucy was safe and unharmed.

Her thoughts would shift when he agreed to go and finally left the hallway. Drifting from her current situation to her old home in Rosemary Village. She was just an innocent child at that time.

Her mind filled her consciousness with images of her past, a time where she was happy with the only person who completely understood her and would often go along with her on all of their various adventures. They would play together on the hilltops and shorelines, often with nothing more than what nature would provide for them. She was truly happy back then, happy when everything in her life was perfect. Their version of it, at least.

Erza often wished that she could go back in time. Back to when she felt that together the two of them could take on the entire world and still come out victorious. Back when they felt that even the mightiest of tyrants and mages would bow to them with respect. But those days had long since gone away, taken from her when she was forced to serve as a slave in that tower. The tower changed her. It replaced her life with him, with her current life as a member of Fairy Tail. Though she loved and respected her guild, her new family, she also deeply desired to return to her childhood. Her innocent times.

To anyone that knew her well, it was obvious that she desired a future where everything was right in her eyes. A future in which she and her brother were together once again, undertaking various tasks, both domestic and work-related, as a team. But, for anyone who knew Erza Scarlet personally, they knew that she was not content enough to just dream.

She so desperately wanted to make her dreams a reality. To have him by her side once more, enjoying the various things life has to offer. Having fun with each other on the hilltops, as they had when they were kids. To be known as the strongest pair in all of Fiore, a pair so strong that not even the strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints would even think of fighting the two of them!

But at this point? That's all it was. A dream. So, to fulfill such an idealistic dream, she had to keep fighting. She had to keep protecting her new home so that it would remain standing for when he returned to her. The moniker of Titania would not allow her to think any differently. She was expected to protect the numerous Fairies under her care and protect them she would.

Among her thoughts and musings of the past, there was a feeling that she could not shake. Like some part of her was begging to be released and put all of their foes in their place. To have all of those pathetic Phantom Lord mages cower and beg before her. To kill every single one of them without the slightest hesitation. To revel in the bloodshed that she wanted to desperately create.

Such thoughts scared the Scarlet Knight. Of course, she had dealt with such thoughts and feelings before, however, she never felt them on an intense scale as she felt them now. These dark thoughts and feelings disgusted her, made her question where they were coming from in the first place. Moreover, she was frightened and scared of the possible implications. If she could feel these emotions, who is to say that other members of her guild weren't feeling similar ones; that other members of her guild weren't experiencing the same desires she was?

Fairy Tail was a guild that prided itself on second chances, and in never killing their opponents. If she was having such thoughts, did she truly deserve to call herself a Fairy Tail member?

The musing didn't last long. Of course, she did. Why would she even bother to question her own beliefs? She wouldn't doubt it, not even for a second, that Fairy Tail was where she belonged. This guild was her home, she made too many memories and experiences here. Erza had spent enough of her life here and had too many connections to the inhabitants of this city to even consider something as drastic as leaving Magnolia.

Her new family was here, so she had to stay to protect them. To give them the guidance that she felt was necessary to survive in times such as this. To reprimand them when needed. To eat cheesecake, and make them laugh when she could. To make sure Magnolia was ready for his arrival. That was Erza's goal, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that it becomes a reality.

Using the strength and determination that she found by her desire to protect her comrades, she reached out and crushed that slowly festering, developing darkness.

Closing her eyes and taking a long heavy breath, she drove it into the deepest recesses of her mind, never to see the light of day again. Or, at least for the moment. Erza knew that those feelings would come back up, they always did. She knew that from past experiences, said feelings would eventually return, haunting her mind and trying desperately to corrupt her.

Focusing her mind once again on the problem at hand, Erza tried to get back on her feet, albeit very slowly as to not agitate her body more than she already had, thinking that she had recovered enough of her strength for the inevitable fight against Jose, the guild master of Phantom Lord. although she was quickly forced back down due to the pain. Aria had done more damage to her than initially thought.

* * *

**(Phantom Lord Headquarters)**

Erza did not have much time to rest before the other members of her guild arrived in the hall and noticed her condition. Mainly it was Gray, Elfman, and her former rival, Mirajane, who noticed her weakened condition. If the circumstances were different, Erza would have keeled over in death before showing her rival any sign of weakness. But such times were gone. Faded away with the unfortunate and unexpected passing of Lisanna. Her death had changed many in Fairy Tail, it reaffirmed her desire to find him, mostly in fear so that he wouldn't die as Lisanna had. She would find him so that she could protect him with every ounce of her strength.

Mirajane, on the other hand, had done a complete reversal on her personality. Granted some aspects of her rambunctious youth would remain. The event had seemed to mellow her out. It softened her rough edges until she became the woman she is today.

All three of them were shocked at Ezra's accomplishment. For it was not every day that a mage would not only completely defend against a Jupiter blast but also defeat one of phantom's top mages, the Element 4. Especially after having little time to recover.

They were proud of her, and she could feel it. The waves of positive emotions filled her with happiness she hadn't felt for a while. But at what price did she pay for this feeling? What did she have to give up to attain their approval?

Her musings were quickly cut short as Jose entered the hallway, slowly clapping as he did so. A determination to finish the war he had started was evident for all of them to bear witness to.

Jose gave a slow, almost mocking applause. He had a dark aura emanating from him, anyone could feel it. "My, my. I'm quite impressed, my little Fairy Tail mages..." Elfman and Grey whipped around, shock spread across their visages. "To think that I would be able to have so much fun... I would never have dreamed it. Destroying Jupiter, taking down Element 4." His grin was menacing and sadist. "And even bringing my magic giant to its knees!"

Erza grit her teeth. "Master Jose!"

"This guy's-" Elfman started.

Grey finished for him, "Phantom's master?!"

Mirajane held a hand over her mouth, tears easily forming in her frightened eyes.

"Now," Jose continued. "I must thank you for the fun you've given me." Grey and Elfman stood protectively in front of their guildmates. Jose chuckled darkly. "I'll enjoy this."

Grey and Elfman both began their chants, summoning their magic.

This wasn't right, and Erza knew it. "Wait!" she yelled out. "Don't be hasty!"

Grey and Elfman jumped at him, calling out their attacks while not paying attention to Erza's warning. But it was too late, they didn't have a chance.

"Absurd!" Jose called out, shooting black streams of seemingly powerful magic at the two mages. They both screamed, falling to the stone in a painful heap.

"Elfman, Grey!" Mirajane gasped.

Erza had had enough. This had gone too far. She tried to stand up again, her knees buckling and shaky, her entire body in excruciating pain. It was obvious that she hadn't recovered as much as she thought she had earlier. But still, she fought through all of it. Her desire and will to protect her guildmates wouldn't falter, not now nor ever.

Jose threw his arm out in a sweeping motion, another grand blast of power emanating from it. It sent Elfman and Grey flying. Mira hastily went over to them, trying to make sure that the two of them were alright and relatively unharmed.

Erza drew her sword, lunging forward with an intense new-found determination. However, Jose was ready for her. He sent out more blasts, all of them narrowly missing her. She swiftly jumped into the air, donning her Black Wing Armor. Not again. Not ever again. The loss of someone she cared for wasn't an option she was willing to accept, not once more.

She let out a yell and swung at him, but he caught her gripping her forearm. His grin was vile as brown orbs widened in shock. He spun her around, trying to throw her against a wall, but she wasn't as S-Class Mage for nothing.

She flipped in mid-air, rocketing herself off of a piece of rubble and landing safely, and gracefully a few feet away from him. She stood up, glaring at him ruefully.

"You," Jose said, the same villainous smirk on his face. "I'm pretty sure that you took a direct hit from Jupiter. How is it you can stand?"

Erza gripped her blade tightly, determination evident in her eyes. "My friends strengthen my heart!" Thoughts drifted through her mind... That young scarlet-haired boy, whose voice was always quiet, just the slightest bit cracky, since he had been aging, and his laugh... He always snorted when he laughed. And she remembered the freckles on his stomach, which he always hated. All of those thoughts led back to one central point in the trail of her mind: her brother. Her magnificent and intelligent brother whom she might never see again.

Well, then... If that were to be the case, she would protect the family she had now until her very last breath. She narrowed her eyes. "For those that I love, I'd throw away this body without a second thought!"

Jose's eyes were wide with a kind of sadistic wonder, his grin spreading across his face gruesomely, pushing his cheeks up and turning the corners of his mouth into sharp points. He was remembering someone oddly similar to the girl in front of him. An opponent who once fought him with the same strength and determination as Erza. "Strong, courageous, beautiful." he remarked, "yet also a troubled mind, and a terrible sibling." Erza's eyes widened. How did he know? What was he talking about? "It'll be such a pleasure to destroy you, girl!"

Erza's chest heaved with fury. "Hey! You-" Rubble and stone fell from the ceiling.

"It seems that our dragons have run quite amuck, haven't they?" he said, referring to the battle commencing above them.

Erza pushed her mind away from her furious and questioning thoughts, for the moment. "It seems like they underestimated Natsu's battle strength." That's right, Natsu. Someone who was part of her family. He was someone she hadn't let down, yet. She fixed her stance, making it more powerful, and hopefully a little more threatening. "He is just as powerful as I am, if not more so!"

Jose let out a scoffing laugh. "Enough with the modesty, Titania Erza. Your magic power is indeed amazing. There was only one other mage who could hold out against me for as long as you currently are," His smile widened. "Scarlet."

Erza furrowed her brow. "Who is Scarlet?" was he talking about her, or someone else?

"Oh, no!" he said, feigning disappointment in himself. "You didn't know, especially with all those rumors of all your misdeeds and failures running about? Then... I've let out the grand secret." He clicked his tongue and smirked. "Clumsy me."

Erza grit her teeth, knowing exactly what rumors he was talking about. Those unfounded rumors were the reason nearly all of her clients were always on guard when dealing with her. "Who is Scarlet?!" she yelled again.

He let out a loud, howling laughter. "I can't just tell you, that'd spoil the fun little mystery we have going on here!"

Her knees buckled in anger. He was taunting her. He probably didn't even know anything. So why did she feel so furious and sad at the same time...?

Jose sighed. "If you hadn't taken any damage from Jupiter, I suspect we might've had a better match." How could he just change the subject like that?

"Hey!" she spat. She caught herself. She needed to calm down. This was what he wanted, her to lose her cool.

"I really can't stand Makarov, or any other guild for that matter having a Mage that powerful in their guild," the Mage clad in blue said. He made a flicking motion with his hand, sending Erza flying backward, her back colliding painfully with the stone wall. Part of her armor cracked upon impact. "Do you understand why I didn't finish Makarov off before?" Black swirling orbs of energy collected around his fingers.

He shot them off in Erza's direction. They hit the wall, but she avoided them, jumping into the air. "Despair!" he yelled. He shot another blast at her, it cleanly destroying the wall behind her as she landed. "It was to put him in despair!"

He kept shooting at her, no matter where she landed, jumped, or ran to. 'This guy...' she thought. 'Maybe... Just maybe... Should I kill him?' The thought of his blood running down her blade looked extremely tempting at the moment. She gasped at her thoughts. No. No way! She told herself once more to push away such thoughts.

Jose's eyes were filled with more malice and evil than Erza had seen in a long time. "When he wakes up and sees his precious guild and his beloved guild members destroyed and broken... How will he feel?" He let out an insane fit of laughter. "Probably similar to how you felt when you abandoned your only kin! Crestfallen, I'm sure!" His laughter died down. "I will destroy that man with despair and sadness never-ending, I will never let him rest. I'll make him suffer, suffer, suffer until the end of his days! I would do the same for you, but you're already so damaged, so it would be no fun."

Erza snapped, red filling her vision. She couldn't take another word out of his mouth. She leaped at him. "You villain!" she screamed. She swung at him violently and without any proper pattern. She wanted, no, needed to kill him. It was the only way she could get closure on this issue.

Jose avoided her, quickly showing up behind her, a few feet away. "Phantom Lord was always the number one guild," he said. "We had the most powerful magic, the most talented mages, and the most money in the country." He looked so smug. "...but these recent years, Fairy Tail has suddenly gotten more powerful." His smile finally fell. "Erza, Laxus, Mystogan. Those names were heard even in our city, and rumors of the Salamander were spread throughout the country." He scoffed. "You're very well-known, Erza _Scarlet_..." His smirk returned as the purposefully stressed her last name. "Like brother, like sister, huh?"

She didn't even know what he was talking about, nobody knew anything about him, not even his name, but it still filled her with rage. She screamed again, whipping around and slicing at him frantically. "I'll kill you!"

He simply jumped away again, not caring for Erza's newfound anger. "Somehow," he continued. "And at some point, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail became the signature guilds of this country." He scowled; his eyes narrowed into slits before widening in a way akin to someone of an unstable mind. "I don't like it. Especially when your guild was once weak and crappy!"

She lunged again, though he jumped easily out of the way. "Silence!" She was blinded by anger, the all-consuming lust for blood was the only thing in her sights. However, there was still a clear corner of her mind. If only just a little bit clear. She could hear a quiet voice from her past: "Sis! Are you okay?"

It echoed in her mind, but she couldn't pierce through the fog. She pointed her sword. "Are you saying that the reason you started this whole war was over some petty jealousy?!"

"Jealousy?" Jose laughed. "Of course not! I wanted to show everyone our superiority!"

Erza glared at him, her chest heaving. "What a worthless reason!"

"Ah," he sang. "You know every little thing about being worthless, don't you? Or was that your brother? I can never tell with you two, you're both equally as pathetic."

She was about to charge at him again, but the voice spoke a little louder, giving her a shooting pain in the back of her skull, almost like a migraine. Causing Erza to grip her head, dropping to the ground as the memory played out.

"Erza, you should be more careful! Look at you, you're bleeding... Blood is no good, we've already got enough red to go around."

Why was it so loud now? His voice was always there, but not usually this loud. This clear... This real. Was it her murderous thoughts? She let the voice consume her, briefly closing her eyes.

She could see the view, watching it as if she had been there just yesterday. They both stood upon a hill in the blistering heat of summer, her and Eren. They had been running around and laughing, and then rolling around in the grass and vibrantly blooming flowers. Erza had suggested climbing a tree, but Eren said it was too dangerous.

She probably should have listened, but she didn't, promptly making her way up the thick branches. It had rained the night before, making the wood slippery. She made a wrong step, and she plummeted to the earth, gravity doing its job.

She had landed on a root, the back of her calf bathed in a sickening, sticky iron. Tears immediately built up in her eyes, but he came running for her. Her brother.

He knelt by her side, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. He told her to be more careful, listen to him more, general nagging, but then... He hugged her.

He gently stroked her hair, breathing in her familiar scent. "Erza... Please listen to me from now on. You're so pretty, and blood is very ugly. You don't want to mess up how beautiful you are, right? You'll grow up looking like a troll." Erza had called him Ross and pushed him away, but he just came right back. "Erza," he said it more firmly than before. "I don't know how to say this... I'm not our parents, I'm not older than you, I'm not even an adult, but if you think you'll regret something, or you think you can't tell someone about something, it probably isn't the right thing to do."

"...Like climbing a damp tree?" she had asked in her tender age.

He nodded. "Like climbing a damp tree."

Ah, a memory so simple. Yet it calmed her down like none other.

She slowly opened her brown orbs again, making eye contact with Jose's terrifying empty ones. All they had in them was corruption. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind, once again pushing down all of her homicidal thoughts. If she killed him... She'd regret it. And she wouldn't want to tell anyone, because of the same. So, therefore, it wasn't right. She shot herself at him, powerfully swinging, but this time for all the right reasons.

Jose effortlessly avoided all of her strikes, eventually making an attack of his own at her. He shot a powerful blast towards her, the front end of it looking like a skull. The shot sent her sword flying, but Jose was far from done. He sent streams of energy towards her, the black and purple ominous streaks snaking themselves around the red-headed Mage until she screamed out in pain.

Jose held out his hand to keep the bonds there, red bursts of lightning shooting off of them. "I've longed for the destruction of your guild, so the trigger to go to war was but a trifle." He explained the capture of Lucy, and most of his plans, all-in-all, he was yammering on and on. Every time he was irritated, he would pull the restraints tighter, making her let out a cry of pain. "There's no doubt that your guild could one day become more powerful than ours... I can't allow that!" He sent out another shock through her body.

Erza screamed again, which made him smirk, but his smirk soon fell once he saw her smile. "Making all this fuss about who's on top... It's pitiful," she spat. "However, it's your lack of information gathering that's laughable!"

Jose raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Lucy ran away from home," Erza said. "You think she uses her family's money? She lives in a rented house for 70,000 jewels a month! She does jobs, and she fights together with us! We've laughed together, cried together... She's like any other Mage in the guild!" She couldn't help but let the word 'family' rush aimlessly through her mind. She tried to push the word away, it brought up both painful memories, as well as beautiful ones.

She grit her teeth. "A trigger for war? The daughter of the Heartfilia family? As a flower cannot choose where it blooms, a child cannot decide its parents!" Memories flooded her mind and for just a moment, she felt like crying. "...Nor does a flower decide when it withers and falls." She pulled against her restraints. "A man like you couldn't know anything about Lucy's tears. Do you hear that?! You know nothing!"

Jose's smirk returned. "I'll learn soon enough," he said. Erza's eyes widened. "Do you seriously think I would just hand her over to her father? If she doesn't have any money, I'll just keep her..." His face was shadowed over with a lust for money, riches, and most of all: power. "I'll get the entire Heartfilia fortune!"

Erza thrashed around. "Why, you-!" before screaming once again in pain.

"Don't struggle," he said. "It'll just cause you to suffer more." He created two skeleton-like masses, which quickly made their way over to her. One opened its mouth.

Pain. That was all Erza could feel. Excruciating, undeniable, unthinkable pain. It felt like her soul was being separated from her body. Dying. She wanted to die. That must've been better than this agony.

"Are you going to just give up like that?" another voice rang in her head. "You're pathetic, an absolute disgrace." It wasn't the one she had expected. She had thought that perhaps she might've heard the voice of a young boy with a quiet tone, slightly cracked and wispy, certainly not a deep voice laced with intense confidence, almost arrogance, and a firm tone. She had never heard it before. It was a stranger's voice... But for some reason, it felt so familiar.

"I know you're stronger than this Erza; you better finish him off," the voice rang out. It suddenly sounded like it was whispering in her ear. "We still need to meet." Then, it was gone.

That voice... It made her feel so incredibly nostalgic, and she had no idea why.

"Now," Jose said with a Cheshire grin. "Shall we start the horror show? Let's show how you're doing to the rest of Fairy Tail! Titania, so full of pride, arrogance, and sadness... If they see your pitiful state, the rest of those Fairies will be sure to give up!"

Erza choked out, "Does your wretchedness know no bounds?!"

"You'll be looking pretty wretched yourself in a moment," Jose taunted, laughing madly.

What could she do? What could it be? Nothing. She couldn't do anything worthwhile right now. But... She wasn't going to let the guild; her family lose hope. She summoned her blade towards her back. She didn't want to give up, but this wasn't giving up...

This was giving a secondary option.

She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. When she expected to feel the sting of metal colliding with her back, she was shocked to feel herself be seemingly pieced back together. Her armor fixing itself, and her bonds disappearing.

"This is..." she breathed out. With that, she was lowered to the ground, landing safely on her knees, Jose looking furious and confused.

Erza herself felt confused, though not for the same reasons. That voice... What was that voice?

Who was it?


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't need to do much to this chapter. Much like last time around it was nearly there. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Magic Council Library)**

"Now then," Eren began, his tone low and menacing. Almost like a demon or a dragon that was on the hunt. "We're going to play a little game. Your objective is: stop me before I obtain what I'm after. If by some miracle you manage to succeed in this. You win, and you can do with me what you will. If you don't, _I_ win. Sound fair?" His grin was not natural at this point, almost maniacal in its appearance.

Magical pressure began to flare, as the guards were brought to their knees just by the sheer power that emanated from him. If they hadn't braced themselves, they would have easily passed out from the release. However, they were rune knights; part of Fiore's grand army. They would not back down easily… At least, that was what they were taught in training.

They were supposed to be the ones that captured all of Fiore's criminals and brought them to justice. The criminals were meant to come willingly, not fight against them. Yet, here was this one man, not looking any older than 25, barging into their post and refusing to surrender, even going as far as to pose the notion of a game.

"Why would we bother doing that when we could arrest you right here and now for trespassing on council property?" one of the guards, Bakul, snapped.

Eren glared at them, his anger and draconian rage evident. Even as his magic forced them to their knees, they still defied him. They defied him, the great Scarlet of the Oración Seis. In the fog of his mind, they had to pay for their transgressions.

They would be the first to bear witness to his rise. No longer would Scarlet just be a rumor. No longer would he just be a story to scare children into behaving. He would become something greater. Yes… That was to be his new goal. He would become a name that resonated throughout Fiore with fifty words all leading back to 'terror' attached to it at the end.

The name alone would force all those who hear it to bow their heads in fear of his power. He would inspire fear in all of the Legal guilds. Perhaps even challenge the king to his throne... Oh, how high his ambitions were! Soon, they'd be able to reach beyond the clouds and touch that which was unattainable to most.

Though, one thing stood in his way. One persistent and annoying scarlet-haired bag of flesh that constantly haunted him. One that tore at his inner being, refusing to let his true nature free. He hated seeing it, he hated seeing that face. Her _perfect_, _undamaged_, and _unscarred_ face.

It brought forth anger. A wave of anger he greedily craved for, but couldn't keep under control, no matter what. If he were any different, he would have feared this anger. But he was no one but himself, and the current version of him welcomed this feeling, this feeling that gave him strength. It gave him the strength and energy necessary to put these foolish knights in their place.

"Oh, I don't know…" Eren hummed playfully, having gone momentarily insane. "How about me making you prostrate yourselves before me as an answer? How does that work for you? If it doesn't, I'm sure I would be able to provide an alternative for you." He had changed due to the magical pressure he was releasing. His eyes glowed red, an intense aura surrounding him, swirling in intimidating flurries, making him look demonic in appearance.

"I'll let you two know a little secret about me," he said. "Feel free to share it with your little council. That is, if you survive this encounter." He let out a childish giggle. "If I'm being honest, not likely. I completely doubt you will. In fact, I don't expect a single one of you to survive this!" There was a childish glee towards the end. A glee that did not sit right with how he was currently acting.

The guards could do nothing but shake in fear at what was to come. Unknown to everyone present, another patrolling guard had sensed the incredible power, deciding to pull the alarm. The other Rune knights in the building were promptly alerted to the threat.

Suddenly, Eren stopped flaring his magic, if only for a moment. **"Crystal Dragon's," **-Eren said as he began to inhale sharply, preparing for his initial attack. The guards' minds went haywire as they processed this new information. They were fighting a _dragon slayer_. A dragon slayer who easily outclassed nearly everyone they could imagine. - **"Roar!"** A torrent of sharp, foreboding, scarlet red crystals was sent their way.

It was officially open season in the library, and Rune Knights were fair game.

'Oh, what a fun game this is,' Eren thought, his smirk slowly reaching his cheeks.

The roar impacted the rune knights, creating an explosion that nearly caused the entire building to collapse. But thankfully, the library was made of strong materials and survived the magical explosion.

His Cryston looked on in horror, quickly scrambling underneath a pile of strewn-about books, looking for cover from the vicious attack. It had been trying to prevent this… Why did its caretaker have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he just turn himself over? There's no way he _truly_ wanted this!

The two guards that it had sent to make sure he snapped out of whatever it was that was controlling him were killed in mere seconds... If they weren't able to stop him, who could?

"Surely this isn't all that the _great_ Rune Knights have to offer me?" Eren said, placing a hand on his hip. "I was hoping for a more entertaining fight." There was a tinge of disappointment in his voice. He sighed. "Oh, well. I suppose I'll have to make my own I suppose..."

Numerous other Rune Knights made their way through the halls, each one with a stoic expression or furious on their faces. Each one was determined to arrest the dragon currently running amok their facility, having already killed two of their previous regime.

"Oh!" Eren began, his eyes lighting up like a child on his birthday. "You all will make for excellent entertainment, I'm sure of it!" He took in a deep breath. **"Crystal Dragon's Barrier!" **As he called out the spell, walls of sharp, intimidating crystals surrounded all but one of the Knights. He smirked. "I find one-on-one combat to be so much more relaxing, don't you agree?"

Without a word in response, the knight simply readied his weapon, unprepared for the onslaught that would come his way. The knight lunged at him, Eren easily avoided him. He tried again, Eren dodged before landing a counterattack on his jaw.

Again, and again. Every time, Eren could simply step out of the way. Honestly, these magic council knights had no grace in their attacks whatsoever. The fight quickly began to bore the dragon slayer, so he let his mind wander, his body doing all of the fighting for him.

Another view was forced upon him. This time of the sea, the light of the sun was peeking over the distant mountains reflecting off of the salty water in the most perfect way. In his younger years, before everything changed, he and his sister would do this sort of thing often. Sneak out of their meager housing before the break of dawn, just so they could run to the ocean together, forgetting about everything else, always hoping to make it in time to see the sunrise illuminate the sea. That day, this particular view that he had lost himself in, had been one of those days.

They had both ran onto the beach, sand flinging itself into their shoes, but they couldn't care less. All they were trying to do was make it in time. They could just see the redness of the sun peeking over the ridge.

"Eren, hurry up!" his sister laughed.

He was already going as fast as he could. "I'm trying!"

"Fine, I'll help." Quickly, she grabbed his hand, pulling him forward with great force, making his legs go faster than he had ever pictured that they could.

Ragged breaths being dragged out of their heaving chests, they stopped, their shoes long abandoned far behind them in the sand, their bare feet all that was left. Sand wiggled itself in between their toes, giving a sort of cool, grainy texture.

"Did we make it?" he had coughed out. They both looked up, their breaths once again taken away, but this time by the beautiful scene before them.

Flawless. It was absolutely flawless.

They both plopped themselves ungracefully down onto the sand, the water lapping at their heels. They finally caught their breaths, now just staring at the ocean before them.

"I'm glad we did this," Eren said.

Erza nodded, her hair, still messy from sleep, bouncing slightly. "Mm. Me, too."

"You were impossible to wake up though, you rock!" he laughed. He hadn't laughed like _that _in a long time. Innocent, carefree, simplistic.

Erza didn't answer him. She just looked on with a straight face.

"Ezzie?" he asked, hoping that her special nickname might trigger a reaction from her. "Are you just tired, or are you genuinely upset with me?"

She shook her head and gave a small ghost of a smile. "Neither."

"You promise?"

She looked at him. "Promise."

It was only then that Eren noticed that their hands were still intertwined. He held it tighter. "Well then, if it's really nothing bad, then tell me what's going on in your head."

The girl hummed thoughtfully, trying to figure out a way to verbally express how she felt. "Well… I was just thinking, we see this big, old ocean all the time, right?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, when we go traveling, we might eventually see a _desert." _Her eyes looked bright and filled with promise. "Wouldn't that be a big change?"

"Yeah, I guess it would. What's that got to do with your space out, though?"

She giggled. "Well, I just had a thought, is all. If I ended up like a desert, would you make me feel like the sea again? You know, full of life, promise, and adventure?"

Eren looked at his sister curiously. _"That's _what you were thinking about?"

"Well, not entirely," she said. "I was just thinking…" She leaned back until her head made contact with the sandy ground. Eren swiftly laid down beside her, detangling their fingers so that he could support his head with his arms. "The ocean, the desert, the world… They're all the same thing, but with a different name." She flashed him a bright smile. "You know what that means, right? It means that _we're_ the same, too!"

Eren scoffed at his twin. "You're kidding, right? We couldn't be more different! You're so brave and talented, and I'm just-"

"Shh," she interrupted. "No more." She hopped up from her place on the sand, running forward until she was knee-deep in the sea.

"Hey, Erza! Wait up!" he called, standing up and dusting himself off before charging after her, water droplets splashing up onto his neck.

Her brown eyes made contact with his blue ones. "Let's make a promise, okay?"

Eren huffed. This had been a seemingly very one-sided conversation, and he felt like she was going to force him to promise either way, that's just the way she was, so he just accepted his inevitable fate. "Fine."

She took his hands in her own. "Let's promise that we'll stick together forever, always being perfectly imperfect together, as well as differently the same!" She let go of one of his hands, holding out her pinky.

Eren stared at her with wonder in his azure orbs. Slowly he wrapped his own pinky around her own. "...I promise."

That day, they had stayed at the beach well into the late afternoon almost twilight, running around and playing all day.

He almost laughed at it… He was so pathetic back then.

'It's not pathetic to remember,' a voice rang out in his head. He almost jumped out of his skin. What was this? _Who _was it? The voice was unrecognizable, yet so familiar. It was female, though deeper than most, level, and firm with an undertone of genuine care and adoration. 'I hope you remember that, eternally.'

For some reason, with that unknown voice, his mind forced his view back to his sister. His _traitorous, cowardly _and _untrustworthy _sister.

He wanted to hurt her… Hurt her badly. And if he couldn't do it at this moment, which he knew was true, he would destroy everything else keeping him from that path.

He must've been too lost in thought, because the knight finally landed a hit on him, slicing across the skin of his arm, leaving behind only a flesh wound that would scar. The other Knights cheered for him wildly.

Eren looked down at his bleeding arm with wide, furious eyes. He made eye contact with the knight, chilling him to the bone and promptly silencing the others. "Unfortunately for you, I find this fight irritating as _well _as boring," he hissed. "You all need to die now." He released one last powerful blast of magic, and with that, the fight was done. All of the rune knights that were sent to intercept him were lying bloodied and defeated. Some dead, others dying. Most if not all were rendered unconscious by that final blast.

Eren swung open the large wooden door at the opening of the council library, materials he had needed to collect grasped tightly in his arms. Sure, some of it was what Brain needed, but the vast majority of what he had 'borrowed' worked very well for his own ambitions.

His Cryston trailed warily behind him, permanently scarred by what she had just witnessed.

"Hurry up now, will you?" Eren called over his shoulder to her. She immediately sped up, not daring to defy him. He nodded curtly, pleased with the response. He thought back to the voice he had heard during the 'battle'.

He might not have been able to recognize it, but in his heart, and the deepest, darkest part of his soul, he knew who it was.

He stopped walking, taking a deep, sharp breath and speaking aloud: "Listen to me and listen well. Our fated meeting is bound to happen by the end of the year. And when it does, I will make you feel every _single_ ounce of pain and betrayal that you made me feel back then." His fists clenched, knuckles turning white. "Mark my words, Titania. Our fight will be the grandest and _last fight_ you will ever have." A burst of maniacal laughter escaped from his mouth as he resumed walking away from the destruction he had just caused, the numerous crystals of varying sizes breaking through the roof proof of his was a calling card to what he was capable of. Letting the world know that _Scarlet _has returned with a vengeance.

He smirked down at his companion, lagging slightly at his heels. "I think Brain will be quite pleased with the destruction that we caused. Don't you agree, my sweet little girl?"

After everything that just occurred, the Crystron could only look in horror and fear at the sight of the building her caretaker had all but demolished.

**(Oración Seis headquarters)**

Returning to headquarters was a lot simpler, considering that everyone who happened to be awake at the present moment was at the library, looking for any survivors of his rampage.

Fortunately for him, none of the railroads had heard about his recent happenings at the libraries so they were still operational. It was good news, though it was short-lived, all of the lines shutting down due to safety concerns when he was but a few towns away from the guild's headquarters.

"Crap looks like we're going to walk the rest of the way, little buddy," he murmured to his friend, giving her a gentle pat on the head, contrary to his shaking jaw.

It was nightfall by the time the two returned, Cobra had been the first to greet him. Closely followed by Angel who almost ran into him at full speed, crushing him in a hug that caused him to backpedal a little by the sheer force of the impact.

"You're back!" Sorano cried out. "You're not hurt, are you?" She took his face in her hand, quickly traveling down his form to search for any injuries.

"Angel, that's enough!" The voice of Brain called out. "Don't forget that you and Cobra are going to begin your search soon. Besides, I need to speak with Scarlet alone at once." Having walked into view, his mere presence frightened Angel into letting go of her longtime friend.

"So, are you actually here in person old man, or is this just another thought projection?" Eren asked. Despite the reactions of both Angel and Cobra, _the _Scarlet did not fear the aged man who took them in. He knew that he was stronger than any of his companions. Even the egotistical Midnight. Speaking of Midnight, where was he anyway?

"Considering what you were tasked to bring me, why would I not arrive to hear from you in person?" Brain questioned, raising an eyebrow streaked through in grayish hairs.

"Wow, I feel honored." Eren rolled his eyes. "Anyways, let's get this over with. Angel, I might have to put a rain check on our search together. Brain might need me for something else."

Brain scowled at the comment. How _dare_ one of his servants disrespect him in such a way! Disrespect deserves a just punishment.

Returning to the briefing room, there was a thick, eerie silence in the air as the two powerful mages stared at each other restlessly, each daring the other to give in and look away first.

"Before we commence talk of _anything_, you're going to apologize for the way you disrespected me back there," Brain said, his voice deep and serious, not even trying to hide the malicious intent behind his words.

"What is there to apologize for? You know exactly how I hold myself. Besides, last time I checked, you weren't my father," Eren scoffed. He didn't even bother to question why Brain was doing this. Brain was an egomaniac, and he knew it. It was obvious that Brain was attempting to assert his authority and power over the scarlet-haired mage.

Brain narrowed his eyes. "That may be the case, but you should know how to respect those above you in station."

The burning fury returned, the anger he felt came back just as strong as before. How dare this old man think himself the superior!

"Listen here Brain," Eren said, his magical power flaring in such a way as to _easily_ surpass Brain's maximum. "You may think yourself to be the superior here, that everyone and every_thing_ will bend themselves to serve your beck and call, but if push comes to shove, I believe it is quite obvious who would survive in a fight between the two of us."

His voice border demonic with the way he growled and spat out the words so shamelessly. "Your power can't even begin to compare to mine, so don't even think for a _moment_ that I will simply bow to you and call you my superior." The magic stopped flowing, and Eren returned to his normal state, the sudden anger dissipating into nothingness.

All that was left was his calm, relaxed personality, though his eyes remained hardened. "Look, I believe it's quite obvious that I respect you. I just happen to show it in my own way. If you can't handle that, destroying everything you worked so hard to create would be _well_ within my capabilities. Don't forget that." His glare softened. "Now then, shall we move on to the actual reason I'm here?"

Taking a deep breath Eren recalled the events that happened inside the library. Recounting everything that occurred in fine detail. "Unfortunately, the books that _were_ there on Nirvana held nothing of its location. Most of it was information we already know about it. So, I'm afraid that this assignment was nothing more than a wild goose chase. Affectionately known as a _waste of my time." _With that, he turned around and walked away, his coat billowing behind him.

Even though he was gone, his ominous, scarlet aura remained in the room, leaving Brain frozen and shaking in his place.

He had taken in and raised a monster. He was a dragon wearing a wolf's hide, and that scared the leader of the Oración Seis more than anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**There's likely not going to be any new content for the rest of the year. I'm taking a brief vacation to spend time with my family and finishing everything else up. If I do post chapters to my current line-up it'll likely not happen until mid-way through December.**

* * *

**(Phantom Lord headquarters)**

The world had gone silent, as the only thing heard in the deafening silence was the sound of the wind blowing past the trees. Erza was almost as confused as Jose was. What just happened? Erza was about to put an end to it, the pointless struggle. Giving room for Fairy Tail to persevere, but then... She didn't have to. She didn't have to, because someone entered the fray. It was someone important. Someone dear to not only her but her guild as well. It was Makarov Dreyar. He was using his powers to float, briskly making his way down closer to the floor. Jose smirked as the short man landed softly on a pile of rubble.

"You have shed the blood of our children," Makarov said, his tone laced with hidden anger. "And that is _unforgivable!"_ His eyes scanned across the destruction that had occurred in this one room alone. Mirajane was by the passed-out forms of Gray and Elfman. Erza was on her knees between the two saints.

"They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame for this, Jose." His expression was unreadable, but it sent a sense of relief down Erza's spine. She couldn't help but smile though, as a sense of relief flooded through her exhausted body. Something inside her was saying that this war was over. That it had gone on long enough. Something that she was inclined to agree with.

"This war between us has gone on long enough," he continued. "Let's end this, here and now!" Ezra wiped away a tear that had unknowingly come to her eye while a smile came to her face. "Master," she breathed happily.

Jose clenched his fist tightly, reigniting his power, perhaps at an even higher, more advanced level than before. He smirked. "If we fight, it would bring about a catastrophe not seen since the old guild wars."

Makarov growled deep in his throat, veins popping visible on his forehead. He extended two fingers, an unimaginable amount of magical power circling them intimidatingly. "In order to save my guild" -he drew his hand back- "I'll gladly take that risk!"

Erza knew this was going to be a long and incredibly intense battle. Their hair and clothes fluttered around with the wind that was being created by the two powerful wizards facing off. The combined weight of their power forced the nature around them to bend to their wills.

Jose laughed, rearing back and shooting a burst of blackish magic at the weathered guild master. Makarov generated flat, golden shields that possessed an instantly noticeable aura. He jumped down from his pile of rubble, landing close to Erza's side. "You kids need to get out while you can," he said.

Grey and Elfman had woken up after having been passed out for such a long time. "Gramps!" Grey yelled.

Elfman blinked his eyes, tearing away any traces of residual pain from his face. "We'll stay with you!"

Erza whipped around, locking eyes with the two. No... Not again. She wouldn't lose people dear to her again! "No!" she yelled. "We have to do as he says!" She let loose the wings on her armor, swiftly making her way to the two young men (and young women) as the battle continued to intensify. "Let's go," she said, landing in front of Grey.

"But Erza!" Gray pleaded. He tried reasoning with her, but she was having none of it.

Jose chuckled vilely. "Well, well, now that you're here, I have no interest in those pretentious children of yours. I'll exterminate those rats after I finish you off!" He kept shamelessly trying to provoke Makarov. If he did that, he thought, maybe he'd have a challenge. With his mindset on fantastically thrilling battles, his thoughts wandered to the time he encountered the legend and _nightmare _of all of Fiore... The name that people didn't dare utter, and the story they told to scare children into submission...

Scarlet.

Now, _that_ had been a battle to remember! The only one he ever even came close to losing. In the end, Scarlet skillfully retreated, but the battle was close. Too close for comfort. Jose couldn't be sure because the rumors were never proven, but that crimson hair of his could never be mistaken... Somehow, he and Titania Scarlet were connected. He didn't know how, but they were. He could feel their auras mixed, even if they couldn't recognize it. The two of them were almost the same, it was pathetic.

"If we stay here," Erza said to her companions. "We're only going to get in his way. He can handle this, I have faith." With that, she retreated, Grey by her side, Elfman a little farther ahead, propping Mirajane up in his shoulder.

"Six years," Jose said, his tone laced with all the venom he could muster. "It's been six years since we last came face-to-face. Back then, Phantom was number one, and no one even knew how large your _Fairy Tail _would become." He spat the words out, disgust evident in his tone. "Hah!" he laughed. "But look at it, now it's been reduced to rubble!"

"Our guild hall may have been destroyed," Makarov countered, flicking his fingers in such a fashion as to create an ethereal looking constellation in the thin, dusty air of the battered guildhall. "But we're strong as ever!"

"I must admit, I've been looking forward to this. Although it's frowned upon by the council, I can't wait to see who's the superior Wizard Saint." The phrase 'wizard Saint' had been poisoned for him.

All leading back to that battle with Scarlet. He had tried to intimidate the young man by mentioning that he was a Wizard Saint, but he just laughed, replying with a gruff: "Pathetic."

Jose summoned threatening-looking sparks of purple lightning.

"I couldn't have done this all without my children," Makarov said, starting mostly to himself, but growing into fierce war-cry as he continued. "Bless you, and be proud of who you are members of Fairy Tail!" The outside elements were going haywire. The ocean waves ebbed and splashed over the magical force-field surrounding their area. The sky's clouds opened up in a frightful twist, looking like a hurricane heading straight towards them. Bright flashes of lightning, sparked alarmingly close to their location.

* * *

The battle against the two powerful wizards was not one easily fought. They both had incredible amounts of power, almost unchallenged, yet here they were, duking it out in a half-destroyed guildhall. Their magic clashed, creating grandiose waves of electricity and unbridled power.

They each clipped each other in the shoulder, getting thrown off for a just a moment before they continued their endless attacks. Jose yelled out an attack name, rearing back and directing it towards the leader of Fairy Tail with as much force as he could manage.

Makarov blocked it skillfully, the rebound damaging everything around them, yet he still stood firm and unharmed. Fairy Tail knew... They knew that he was fighting for them, and burying a hatchet that had left out in the open and been unburied for a long, long time.

Makarov reared back, shooting a similar burst of light magic to his rival, though Jose easily dodged. "I'm impressed," he said, watching Jose successfully landing a few feet away. "You have so much power at your command. I can see why the council named you one of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, you're misusing that power for your own personal gain, when you could have been becoming a role model for the younger generation." He sharpened his gaze. "Instead, you've become a lesson in what _not_ to do."

Jose smirked, chuckling a little bit. "What is this, a lecture?"

"I have a rule that seems to work well with my Fairy Tail kids." His glare was chilling. "I'll give you until the count of three to do exactly as I say." A scowl grew on Jose's face.

"Kneel to me."

Jose looked somewhat amused. "What?"

"One."

He scoffed. "So, you want me to concede to kneel before you? No way in hell."

"Two." The weathered old man set his hands in a specific position, a glowing ball of swirling light appearing in between them.

"Why would the master of the top guild in this kingdom ever choose to kneel before you?" Jose yelled, gathering an immense amount of power within his palms. "Technically, we are equally powerful, but my ability to be _heartless_ makes me stronger than you will ever be!"

_"Three."_

Jose didn't let up. "You are the one who should be kneeling before me!" he spat. "Now" -he smirked vilely- "you and your precious Fairy Tail children... _ARE GOING TO DIE!"_

"Time's up," Makarov growled. He clasped his hands around the glowing orb in between his palms, crushing it just before Jose's attack reached him. It completely dissolved the dark mage's attack, leaving him speechless, his mouth hanging open in a perpetual gasp. The light spread across the room, bathing everything in blinding brightness. "I invoke..." he began. "Fairy Law." What sounded like a church bell played in the distance.

Suddenly, the sky opened up in an incredible gold, a magical insignia having painted itself into the sky. The sacred light exploded from the heaven's, destroying anyone the old guild master saw as his enemy, leaving his children unscathed.

Jose stood in the middle of the now completely collapsing guildhall, shivering and whimpered, his eyes open wide in terror.

Makarov glared at him. "You will never bother Fairy Tail again, understand?" He turned away. "I'm sure the magic council will be watching us after all the chaos we've created." He casually walked away. "You better be on your best behavior from now on."

Aria appeared behind him, thinking he could almost certainly sneak up on the old man, though he was mistaken, being punched brutally into a nearby wall.

"The war is over," Makarov said. "There's no more need for us to fight anymore, but if you push me to the point of anger, I'll destroy your guild without any hesitation." He put on a carefree expression. "Now you kids get out of here, and take care of Jose."

The guild cheered for him. At last! They were free from this foolish war.

* * *

**(Fairy Tail)**

The Guildhall was in ruins, clear evidence of the fight against Phantom Lord. What used to be a proud guildhall standing in mute protection over the city of Magnolia now was nothing more than a dusty pile of rubble and debris.

Because of the sight, reconstruction of the guildhall almost immediately commenced. Every member of Fairy Tail pitched in, however they could to help restore and rebuild their guildhall to its former glory if not try to surpass it.

However, Erza on the other hand, her mind was still on what Jose has said during their fight. _'"Ah," he sang. "You know every little thing about being worthless, don't you? Or was that your brother? I can never tell with you two, you're both equally as pathetic."' _She was trying to wrap her head around how he could have possibly known about him. Why did hearing the name Scarlet, especially as to how he said it, why did it give her the feeling that it did? That unexplained sadness as well as anger, such a feeling confused her to no end.

Was it all of the rumors going on about her? About how she willingly abandoned and betrayed her family for her selfish interests? That's what some of the rumors about her were saying anyway. Erza knew deep within her heart that they were completely false. They were untrue because she would never willingly abandon anyone close to her heart. The only one that could be even remotely considered was her twin, but even then, that was only the case because she was forced to leave all those years ago. She had to leave otherwise the worst would happen to her friends.

Which is why she wanted to grow stronger, she had to be stronger so that she could return to the tower and save everyone trapped there. She would prove those rumors wrong eventually. That was the only thing holding her back from saving everyone. Erza Scarlet still didn't have the willpower to return to that place.

But there were more pressing issues to deal with. Jose mentioned Scarlet, claimed by many in the magic world to be her shadow. Perhaps Master might know more about who exactly Scarlet was? He seems very knowledgeable when it comes to stuff like this. But for now, she had to get back to work. There was no use musing over something as trivial as this. Not when her home needed to be rebuilt. That could be worried about at a later time.

"Erza? You seem troubled, is everything alright my child?" Having noticed her distress, Makarov had come to try and support the scarlet-haired S-class mage to the best of his ability. Be it providing what emotional support he could, or offering advice to her. Seeing the famed Titania Erza in such a state did not ease his worried mind. Worst of all is that she tried to play it off as if nothing was wrong. But knowing the Knight as well as he did, it was easy to see through her facade and see the emotional turmoil hidden underneath.

"Erza…" he droned out, clearly unimpressed with her attempt to put off the conversation.

"It's nothing that I wish to discuss here and now, Master. However, if you have the time, could we talk in private? Something came up that I need answers to. " He quickly motioned the girl to follow him to a location he knew would give them the privacy she wanted.

There was a small clearing in the forest that surrounded the city, not where Natsu built his house, but a different one on the opposite side. A stream was flowing throughout the clearing "Now then, tell me Erza. What troubles your mind? Was it our recent fight with Phantom?" Despite the somewhat stoic exterior Makarov presented, it was quite obvious that he cared for the mage under his charge. His body language showed that much.

Erza cast her eyes to the ground. "In some ways, it does have to do with Phantom, but for the most part, no." That was enough, the way she played with her hair said it all. Erza would always act like that when worried about something dear to her. And if there was one person who Makarov was closer to Erza's heart than anyone in the guild, it was the one person she spent many years looking for.

"Ahh, so you are referring to your endless quest to find your brother, aren't you Erza?" His eyebrows raised as to allow him to more easily notice Erza's reaction to the question.

"Yes, it has everything to do with that," she replied, bowing her head in shame for taking the Master away from his duties over something as trivial as her private search. Her bangs covered her eyes, not allowing the aging guild master a chance to see what she was feeling. How much the fear of his potential response might hurt her...

"Erza, you know how much I fear that this search is consuming you. It's been eight years since you started this fruitless quest of yours. How much longer are you going to trouble yourself with this?" He tried to make his tone gentle. "How many more dead-ends must you suffer through before you're satisfied? I'm afraid that the woman you are becoming isn't the same one that I, and all of Fairy Tail, know you to be."

Erza balled her fists, slightly gritting her teeth. He didn't believe her; he wouldn't support her. Did he not understand the promises she needed to keep? Did he not see the desperation, sadness, and regret?

"I have to Master-you don't understand! Before we were torn apart, we promised to always be there for each other! If you want, I can say the exact words of our promise! I can't rest until I find him again! Not until we're together again. When we can finally have the life of happiness that we both desperately desire!" Tears were streaming from both of her eyes. She was desperate to get the Master to understand every ounce of the emotions she was trying to convey.

The anger at those that felt her search as nothing more than a childish ambition, the fear of having to let go of everything she once knew. The hope of getting to see him one more time. The sadness of being away from the only one she truly called 'family'. These were the emotions she wanted to convey and needed Makarov to understand. She hated how people would write off her search as nothing more than a game… A pastime. The childish wish a fool who could not accept the present.

To her, Eren meant everything, and he still did. He represents an innocent childhood that she desperately wanted to return to. A past that she didn't want to lose, the ideals she wished to achieve. It was a battle against both time and the parts of the guild which did not care about her quest. It was a battle that she was both desperate and determined to win.

Makarov easily felt all of them. The emotions Erza was trying to convey, he felt them. It hurt him more than she realized, it hurt him to know that even still his child was saddened by everything around her. Even as he tried to provide her with as much of a comfortable life as he could, she was still saddened by her current situation. After a minute or so of internal debate, Makarov finally relented and proceeded to allow Erza to continue this search, hopefully for the last time.

"All right then, Erza. What is it you wish to know? I'll try to provide all the answers I can." Lowering his head, he let his aging eyes gaze upon the mage before him, taking in her body language, gazing upon the relief that she felt when he allowed her to continue this mission of hers. Such relief warmed his aging heart. There may be hope for the future with mages like her around.

She looked up; a slight smile visible on her visage. "Thank you, Master! You don't know how much this means to me!" The sigh of relief was more than enough for Makarov to get a semblance of her feelings. "During my fight against Jose, before you had arrived, he mentioned someone called Scarlet." Makarov's eyes widened at the mere mention of _his_ name.

Scarlet had been a heated topic amongst the Wizard Saints, each one having a differing view on the dark mage, as well as what should be done with him. Jose would always have that foolish pride whenever he spoke about that so-called 'weakling'

"My question is, Master, can you tell me anything about Scarlet? Anything that might point me towards the answers I seek?" Almost pleadingly, she dropped to her knees. Practically begging him to provide her with _something_ that she could use. "Why does he bear a name similar to mine?"

Makarov let out a sigh before he began. "Scarlet… Quite the powerful mage he is. Strong enough to give even us Wizard Saints trouble, if we're not careful. Our last meeting was about his whereabouts. But he's secretive... Almost too secretive. No one in Fiore knows what he looks like, or if he is even in a guild." He took in a heavy breath.

"There are rumors that state he is a member of the Oración Seis, but they are just that, rumors. He's gone after both light and dark guilds, so we can't discern whether or not those rumors are true. If I recall correctly, his most recent act was against Quatro Cerberus. To this day it's obvious that they are still recovering from his attack. In almost four hours, he took on that entire guild, alone. He almost killed everyone in that guild with some sort of red crystal Magic. That's likely where his name came from. He even managed to turn some of the guild against each other, if Master Goldmine's report is to be believed." He rubbed his temples. "Then, he just vanished. No one has heard a peep from him ever since then." The guild master's eyes were almost shut.

His head dropped to the floor as he tried but failed to recall any other information that might be able to help her. "I'm afraid that is all I can share with you, Erza. I hope you will be able to put this information to good use."

Erza didn't respond, just processing the information that was provided to her.

'_Oración Seis... They're one of the three corners of the Balam Alliance.' _she thought. _'If Scarlet is rumored to be a part of that guild, then perhaps I should take my search in that direction?' _Thinking to herself, she finally came up with a plan.

She would investigate all three of the main Dark Guilds that make up the Balam Alliance. Sure, this might make her a target for them, but in her current mindset, the reward was worth taking the risk. Even if it just meant seeing her brother again in a picture.

"Thank you, Master. I believe I now know where to go from here," she said with a quick nod of the head. Briskly escaping his presence, Erza's mind went to work. She tried to recall everything she knew of the Oración Seis.

She had to go to the Library in Magnolia. It was possible that there… She might be able to find _something._

**(Magnolia)**

Reaching the city's Library, Erza instantly set herself to work, looking through multiple books and lacrima. Anything remotely related to the Oración Seis. She was determined to learn as much as she could about the Oración Seis, and their rumored seventh member. She even delved into the official council records to figure out what they knew about him. But like all of her previous attempts, this seemed to be futile as well. Only one record existed about scarlet, it was a recent article. Detailing an attack on the Magic Council, how the only thing left behind was the sheer amount of blood-red crystals sticking out of the building in any conceivable direction.

'_This doesn't make any sense,'_ she thought, still delving deep through the Council's records._ 'If the Oración Seis are rumored to have seven members, why is it that all of their pictures of them only have six? It's like this rumored seventh member doesn't exist!'_

She would pull up various accounts of their actions in the past, as well as pictures put in place by the Magic Council. Could everyone at the guild be right in claiming that what she was doing was pointless? Was Scarlet only a figment of her imagination? Was Jose's words merely an attempt to rile her up?

Makarov was right. It had been eight long, painful years since she started this search of hers. Each time she had any sort. Nothing more than a wild goose chase. Still, she kept going, determined to find him. She had to. She had to make sure that she would always honor the promise they made to each other. If their roles had been reversed, she knew he would have done the same. He would never have given up until he found her.

It was nearing twilight, and Erza was on the verge of giving up for the day. She would gloss over scarlet's record repeatedly, learning anything she could about the incident. But it didn't provide her an identity. But right when she was about to leave, a picture appeared before her on the lacrima she was using. It was a picture that would continue to haunt her for the rest of her days.

There before her was the hooded form of Scarlet, their piercing azure eyes gazing directly into her hazel ones. All Erza Scarlet could do was stare back into them, her heart racing through several different emotions all at the same time. Fear at what those eyes were trying to convey was the main one. But among everything was the slightest sense of Deja vu. With that feeling, came a certain almost unexplainable feeling of sadness.

Just who exactly was Scarlet?


End file.
